gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Norwood
Norwood is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf self-given by the protagonist Tristan Kirby. Mission Tristan and Heather are watching a movie until they are interrupted by Enzo who tells them that someone named Demetrius Norwood has been asking for Heather to meet up at the Open/Close CLub but Heather tells Enzo her history with Demetrius. However, a few members of the Kloud Krew burst through the door and tells Heather that heard her disrespecting Demetrius and tries to force her into their car but Enzo and Tristan tackle them as Tristan asks Enzo to get her away with house while he meets up with Demetrius. Tristan interrogates the Kloud Krew member that he beat up as drives down White Oaks Hill and tells him that Demetrius is at Cherry Popper Frozen House on Arachnid Street. Tristan arrives at the Ice cream service store and knocks at the Krew member before going in the store but finds another Krew member fighting with an iCentral Hoods member. Tristan pins the Krew member to table and interrogates him in order to find Demetrius and is told that he is at Vercotti Street in the east area of Modest Central. He drives off to Vercotti Street and finds Demetrius on the corner of Vercotti Street with an Open/Close Biker and is about to confront him when Heather in Enzo's car runs down the biker and the Kloud Krew get on PCJ-600s and chase her while some get in Greenwoods. Tristan knocks out Demetrius and forces him into his car before going after the Krew members and attempts to scare him by running into the PCJ-600s and preforming PIT manoeuvres on the Greenwoods. Eventually Demetrius gets scared enough to call off his fellow Krew members before being dropped off in Schmidt Park. Gameplay *Go to Cherry Popper Frozen House. After the cutscene; the player drives witht he beaten up Krew member in the car and is told to get to the Ice cream store. On the way; the Krew member makes weak threats before passing out. Tristan will come to a stop and throw him out off the car in the middle of Modest Central leaving the Krew member unconscious in enemy territory. *Confront the Krew member. After arriving at the Ice Cream Store; the player will find the Krew member harassing an iCentral Hoods member. After approaching the Krew member; Tristan will pin him on a table and interrogating him for Demetrius' location. *Get back in your car. After getting the info; the player has to return their car in order to continue the mission and receives a phone call from Enzo telling him that Heather took his car after he stopped at her apartment as she wanted him to get his phone and Heather is on the warpath. *Go to Vercotti Street. The player has learned that Demetrius is on Vercotti Street with a biker and drives off to him. Upon arrival; a cutscene will play where Tristan will punch Demetrius but will dodge in time in order to get out Heather's way as she speeds down the street in Enzo's car and runs down the biker missing Demetrius completely. Tristan punches Demetrius and forces him into his car as Heather drives off with several Krew members after her. *Scare Demetrius Norwood by ramming into the Kloud Krew vehicles and protect Heather. The scare-o-metre will make a return for this mission as the player will have scare Demetrius by ramming the Kloud Krew vehicles in order make him agree in leaving Heather alone. After he agrees and calls off his friends; Tristan will call Heather to tell her to head home. *Drop Demetrius off at Schmidt Park. After Heather leaves; Tristan decides to drop Demetrius off at Schmidt Park will asking for clemency and a VIP access at the club. He agrees to both terms and is left at a park bench as Tristan drives off. Deaths *Biker - Run down by Heather. Outcome VIP access at the Open/Close Club and Demetrius gives Tristan $1200 as an agreement to stay out of each others way. Category:Missions